The present invention is directed to a colored cosmetic composition used to make up a user's keratinous substrate. Colored cosmetic compositions typically contain film forming resins which enable the cosmetic product to adhere to, and remain on, the keratinous substrate to which it is applied. The ability of a cosmetic product to remain on keratinous substrates is commonly referred to by the terms “transfer resistance” and “long wearing”.
The problem with conventional film forming resins, however, is that they are uncomfortable to wear and have a tendency to be brittle and to flake off. In an effort to overcome these drawbacks, a plasticizer is employed in order to impart flexibility to the resin. Unfortunately, the use of a plasticizer has a negative impact on the transfer resistance of the colored cosmetic product, i.e., the product comes off the keratinous substrate when in contact with another surface.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and composition for making up keratinous substrates in a manner which delivers a combination of long wear, transfer resistance and comfort with little, if any, tackiness.